1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oil level gauge.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-83167 discloses an oil level gauge configured to be inserted into an oil level gauge guide, and formed in a substantially belt-like shape with a predetermined width. This oil level gauge has projections, each having a chevron cross section, at two positions in a longitudinal direction (vertical direction) thereof. The two projections are provided on both sides of a measurement portion of the oil level gauge in the vertical direction. These projections prevent the measurement portion from coming into contact with an inner wall surface of the oil level gauge guide at the time of inspecting the amount of oil, thereby inhibiting oil adhering to the inner wall from moving to the measurement portion.